Shrek meets kitty softpaws
by Forever a miracle
Summary: when puss' friend is in town and sherk and the gang don't know what does he do hind she or tells them.
1. Chapter 1

**Shrek**** meets kitty**

_**its my first fan fiction please do comment and give ideas.**_

**_chapter_**_** one - surprise **_**_surprise_**

_**puss' poc**_

_i was at Shrek's house with donkey and the gang, we just had dinner it was very good. then we heard a knock on the door, so i went and got the door. then i saw no one there so i went outside just to find kitty soft paws against the wall. i was shocked but before i went to talk to her i said to Shrek and the gang that i will be back in a bit._

_**outside.**_

_"hello puss" said kitty_

_"hello kitty what brings you here?"i said making sure no one heard_

_"oh cant i surprise my boyfriend" she said raising an eye brown_

_"am you boyfriend now am i?" i said __jokingly_

_"yes mine only" she said_

_"so that makes you my girlfriend" i said sounding dumb_

_"yes well done puss" she said __jokingly_

_"so where will you be staying" i asked_

_"i dunno i haven't found somewhere yet" she said in a sad tone_

_"we you can stay at mines"i said cheerfully_

_"where do you live and with who?" she asked_

_"i live with an ogre called Shrek and he lives with his wife and 3 kids" i said_

_"wow are you sure were will be space for me" she asked _

_"sure but you can't meet them" i said trying not to sound mean_

_"why can't i meet them they sound nice" she said raising an eye brown_

_"because ... um ... YOU JUST CAN'T" i said sounding a bit mean _

_"well then you just care for yourself don't you!" she said __angrily_

_"no it's not like that" i said calming down_

_"but it's exactly like that bye puss" she said walking away_

_"no don't go where will you stay if you can't find a place" i said sounding a bit smart_

_"oh don't worry about me puss i'll sleep at the poison apple" she said _

_then she just disappeared._


	2. Chapter 2- fighting

shrek meets kitty

_**sorry for not updating i hope you will like this chapter**_

_**chapter 2 - fight**_

_**kitty's poc**_

_why didnt puss want me to meet his friends_

_is he ashamed in me?_

_or mayde he has a girlfriend already?_

_no i just over reacted its ok i'll apologise tomorrow_

_i just hope it all works out_

_then i fell asleep_

_**at shreks house**_

_**puss poc**_

_oh no what did i do she might not want me any more _

_oh what do i do_

_what do i do_

_i just need to sleep then i'll apologise tomorrow_

_**mornight **_

_**puss poc**_

_I woke up and i went to get some leche and some fish_

_then i went into shrek's house and all eye were on me_

_"hello..." i said slowly_

_"mornight puss" fiona responed_

_"so... puss yesterday how was at the door" shrek asked_

_" um ... i was ... a ..." i tried to answer_

_" um who" donkey asked_

_"it none of you bisness" i said quite rudely_

_" ok puss keep you fur on " the donkey said a bit hurt_

_"am sorry amigo" i stared_

_" it's just that i didn't have a good night sleep" i said _

_"oh is thst when you came back it the house yesterday you were cursing in spanish" shrek said_

_" i cursed in spanish?! " i said not beliving_

_" yes !" fiona, shrek and donkey said together_

_"oh am sorry amigos i shouldn't have cursed in front of the kids" i said disapointed_

_"its ok puss" fiona said when she saw how i was disapointed with my self_

_"so guys want to do somethind today " donkey asked cheerfully_

_"like what .. " i responced_

_"like ... um fishing" he said_

_" like no even though i love fish i am not going fishing" i asked tirely_

_" like really your not going! man that is just mad, a cat not going fishing" he said _

_" like i will hit you like a pinata" i said strongly_

_" like no you won't am a better fighter than you" donkey said_

_"come then donkey !" i said fearless_

_me and donkey got into our fighting position until shrek stops us_

_"come on guys you are not going to fight because of that one llittel thing are you?" he asked_

_"you guys are best friends" he said again_

_"your right " i said_

_"true that " donkey said_

_"come on donkey lets go have fun" i said cherrfully_

_"ok" donkey answerd back_

_and with that we leaft for adventure..._


	3. Chapter 3

**shrek meet kitty**

sorry for not updating i hope this one will be a bit longer enjoy

**puss pov**

**me and donkey when to look for danger and adventure like we always did. but today was different i kept thinking of kitty and how upset she if of me, i tried to have fun with donkey bit i just couldn't thinking about her...**

**"hey puss were you listening to me?" donkey asked taking my attention**

**"uh yeah i was" i lied**

**"oh yeah, what was i talking about then?" donkey asked**

**"you were talking about ... um..." i tried to answer**

**"i knew you wasn't listening" donkey stated**

**"well i was listening a little" i lied because the truth was i wasn't listening at all**

**"no you wasn't you were thinking about something... mayde a girl...i mean a girl cat or what ever you cats call it." donkey said **

**"what... no i wasn't...why would i even think about a girl"i said shocked that he always knew what was going on with me.**

**"come on puss i can tell by then way you act... just please tell me pleeease pleeease pleeeeaaaaasssseeee" he begged**

**"alright alright amigo i will tell you... but promise you won't tell anyone" i gave in **

**"yes come tell me" he said sitting on a rock so i sat next to him**

**"ok so this 'friend' of mine is here and i got in a fight with her and not she's staying at the poison apple because of what i said" i told donkey**

**"ok your 'friend' is a she right" donkey asked**

**"NO thats not true" i lied**

**"uh huh when why did you say 'she'" he stated**

**"oh i said that" i said looking away**

**"yeah you did so... can we go and visite her" donkey asked as if he already knew the answer**

**"um i dont know amigo she's pretty anger at me" i said**

**"i bet she won't be anger any more so please lets visite her... any way you own her and apologize " he said firmly. i was about to say something but i knew he was right and i couldn't fight so i gave in. **

**"alright we can go visite her but please amigo try to behave" i begged**

**"i behave better that you!" he said a littel bit hurt by the last bit**

**"ok come on then we have to get going if we want to make it by 5"**

**"ok lets go woo" donkey said getting up then we walked to the poison apple only to find she wasn't her so i started to worry...**


	4. Chapter 4

**shrek meet kitty**

**puss pov**

**me and donkey walked up to the bar and asked "have you seen a black and white cat around here?"**

**"she just went" the bartender said**

**"do you have any idea where she went?" i asked**

**"i think she went over to that big green orge's house" she responded.**

**"oh no donkey we have to go" i turned and noticed that donkey wasnt next to me, he was eating his 20th waffle. i walked over to him and said " she went to shrek we have to go there now!" **

**"oh man cant we just stay here i want to eat more waffles" donkey whinned**

**"if we go now ill buy waffles for a week" i offered hoping he would say yes**

**"ok deal lets go" he said standing up.**

**at shreks house kitty pov**

**i was walking to the house i meet puss the other night, i walked to apologise to him. so when i got there an orge open the door.**

**"hello" he greeted me " am shrek" he offered his hand**

**"hey am kitty puss' friend" i said but not shaking his hand**

**"ohh puss' friend well his out today he'll be back in a few seconds" he responded**

**"oh well could you tell him i passed by" i said leaving **

**"oh wait " he called**

**so i turned around and said "yes"**

**"why do you stay here and wait while puss is away" he offered **

**"oh i dont know i might need to get going" i said**

**"oh come on just for a while" he offered again**

**" i really dont know am..." i said **

**" ill make u a deal stay for a while and ill tell u stories about puss' he lives with us"**

cliffhanger will kitty go in or not.


End file.
